Scales and tails
by aqualoveocean
Summary: Aqua is just trying to find out what is going on when she is awoken in the middle of the night. A strange man is trying to kill her and Aurora. Just who is he? Why dose he want them dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This ****is my first story so I now that I ****have most likely messed up some where , so please be tell me nicely if I have. Also I do not own httyd **** that belongs to dream works a.k.a not me , but I do have some Ocs in there. This story is rated T.  
**

* * *

Scales and tails

Chapter 1

It was a dark and moonless night on Marco island. I was running for my life. You see about 30min ago my sleep was interrupted by two things. One a gun shot and two the fire alarm going off. Which was louder , I don't know. However I do know that when I got up to see what it was , I saw a terrible sight , my parents dead and the man who killed them .

By the time I got downstairs , the man was starting to burn them and the house to . He didn't see me , so I had some time to get some sort of weapon and find Aurora. When he started to leave the room I went in the kitchen and found a steak knife , so I wouldn't be completely helpless at the time. Even though he had a gun and the house was now starting to burn , I knew the knife would not be of much use so I snuck out the back door as quietly as possible to find Aurora. Now I know what your thinking, who or what is Aurora?

Well she is my best friend and a dragon. A night furry to be exact. Yes people I said a night furry. I will explain later ,but for now back to what I was saying. Aurora sleeps out side in a old shed in my back yard that was at the time covered in Kudzu. So I had remove the pesky vines to get to the door and as I pulled the last of it off the back door flung open . He pointing the gun at me , so by ether pure adrenalin, fear, or whatever else I throw the knife and thankfully it hit him in the eye so he couldn't shoot . Then I opened the shed door to see Aurora wide awake and ready to go. So at that moment we took off head any where away from who ever that was. So that I currently where I am now flying over many places that I can remember the names of at the moment.

Just as my heart becomes calm again , both of us start to feel dizzy. The next thing I know were plummeting to the ground at high speeds ,then it all goes black .

* * *

**So what do you think about this so fare ...now I know that I left some things out example the main character was not introduced and their is a reason to keep you guessing! **** please** **review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay . I'm new here and not really used to this site yet so it mite take me longer to update. Any way im glad that the first chapter of my first fanfic got a good review and I hope you like chapter 2 as well !  
**

* * *

Chapter 2**  
**Over in Berk  
Toothless and I were on our early morning flight as usual. We were flying over the woods where we first met. We landed at Toothless old home, and to my surprise their was another Night Furry! This one was a little smaller than Toothless, did not have the little back flaps but larger wings , and was unconscious.

Also it seemed to be hold something or someone . So I walked over to it to checked it out and the dragon was holding onto a girl that looked odd. She must have been form some other village, that must in a warmer area. That would be any were else ,but here basically. Anyway she to was also out cold. " Toothless!" I cried out, "come here, hurry we need to take them to the village. Do you think we can carry them both? ". Now I knew we could get the girl back, that would be the easy part, but the other dragon not so much . We needed help and fast.

Luckily Gobber showed up at that moment with his Bone Nabber named Thor . He asked me what was taking so long and I told him about the two . He said he will bring the dragon so that toothless wont have to. So when we got home Gobber and I took the girl and what I guess was her dragon to the healer.

When I check on them later they were awake and was having a mental break down and the healer was trying to calm her, which was not working . She was yelling some really weird stuff . Like who the !#$% are you and if I'm dead why am I in the Viking section? Along with some other things that probably should not be repeated. Finally she calmed down after throwing a pillow at me . So I asked her who she was and she said her name was Aqua . Kind of a weird name but who am I to talk ? My name is Hiccup for Thor's sake . Then she asked me my name and not surprisingly she broke out in to laughter . After Aqua stopped laughing at my name ,I asked her if the Night Furry was hers.

Aqua said yes and told me her name , it was Aurora . Also she told me what had happened before she blacked out. She told me about the man that killed her mom and dad and stared crying . I don't blame her , I lost my mom when I was six and the war was going on then .

Still their was some things nether of us understood, if she blacked out in some placed called Marco island . How did she end up her and what was that guy after ? Why? Is he still after her?

* * *

**So how was that? Did you like it ? If you have some advise for me on story writing just tell me nicely and I will try to make this better! Please review !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here is chapter 3. I'm glad you liked chapter 2 and also thanks francesva for the reviews and the example stories! Hope you like this one too , oh almost for got if you were wondering why this is called scales and tails ... what did you think I was going to tell you ,well I'm not but you can start guessing if you want to . Now enjoy !  
**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Have you ever woken up some where and didn't know how in the world you got their? Well this morning I did ( at least I think it was this morning ) and their was this old lady with a really bad smell or maybe that was something else ? Any way she was trying to get me to drink a suspicions liquid. So I freaked out and tried to run out but I still couldn't feel my legs ( great ). That's when this Viking boy that was missing a foot came in ( wait a second a Viking ? I must be dead or have gone crazy!) and then part about being dead slipped out .

Now he is coming closer to me ! Why is he doing that ? ! So I stared to yell at him ,but that didn't really work so I through the closest thing to me . It was a pillow , but I got him in the face so I guess he got the message . The weird old lady left after that so he stared to talk to me . The odd thing is that I under stood him ! I thought that Vikings spoke Swedish or some thing like that , but apparently not . About that time I finely regained feeling in my legs so I asked him if he could give me a tour of where ever I am .

When we where walking about he asked me what happened . So since I was still thinking I'm crazy I went with it and told him about the man ,my name ,and about my parents and after I ran out of tears told, him about Aurora.

Then I asked him what his name was and he said hiccup ! I couldn't help my self I busted out laughing ! Any way it seamed that he under stood at least some of my story , so that's good I guess? How ever for the most part he was interested in Aurora . By the way where is she ? Turns out she was with this other Night Furry that looked much like her . Exempt that it was a little bigger, was missing part of its tail ,and had what looked like a smaller pair of wings in the back.

Latter he introduced me to his dad , who was three times my size ! I'm glad he was nice to me and invited me to stay for dinner . So that night I had roasted deer meat and it was pretty good . I have never had deer before . After dinner it was starting to get dark out so they let me spend the night at their place .

I slept in hiccups bed and he slept in the floor between his dragon ( which I fond was named toothless ) and Aurora. As I drifted of to sleep I realized that this was real ! Yet I cant help but wonder how and why am I here?

* * *

**So how was that ? Like I said earlier you can start guessing about the title and in the next chapter I mite give some hints . Also this was kind of a filer chapter but it had to be included. Any ways please review ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: here is chapter 4. I tried to make this one longer. It seems longer on word then it dose here. Any ways in this chap things only get weirder. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4  
As I feel into a deep sleep , I began to dream. At first it was about being back home and I was playing with Aurora in the back yard (like I used to do before all this happened.) My dad was grilling some crab legs for diner and mom was cooking some mashed potatoes in the kitchen.

Then it stared getting fogy and I heard a voice , it sounded British form what I could tell. Apparently it belonged to a guy named Alexander . He told me that he was going to help me and train me for my fight against the man who killed my parents. How he was going to do that I don't know , but still maybe he can answer some of my questions.

Like why am I here of all places or how I got here. As I stared to ask him he said some thing that apparently is called the cleansing process. So I ended up asking what that is. He told me that it is the cleansing of the body from human sins and becoming a new being.

Great more headaches and confusion ! I tried to ask him what he meant , but then I woke up feeling like was going to puke. I tried to head to their version of the bathroom ,but I couldn't make it.

So I ended up vomiting blood on the floor. Don't worry I will spare you from the details . Aurora woke up and came over to me. She stared to comfort me , which was nice . Still I didn't feel much better and I couldn't get back to sleep . So I cleaned up the mess and got some water to see if that would help any.

Finally I got back to sleep and Aurora snuggled up to me . I could tell she was worried about me and I don't blame her . What ever is happening to me is way worse then what normal teens go though .

The next morning I woke up to the sound of toothless and hiccup getting ready to go some where, so I went down stair to check. He said that he was going on his daily morning flight. He offered to let me come with him and I did. Me, Toothless ,Hiccup, and Aurora took off into the sky. As we were flying through the clouds , me and hiccup stared talking. I told him about what happened last night. He suggested that the deer meat was bad or not cooked right. Maybe ,but still with all the weird stuff going on its hard to tell.

At that moment Aurora shoot off a ball of lighting. That's something she dose a lot when she it flying, I said to hiccup. He looked surprised ,which I thought was odd. He had a Night Furry too so why did that surprise him? So I asked him what is wrong and he said that he has only seen dragons breath fire or shoot it , but never lighting.

When we landed back at the village, I saw some of the other dragons. Some had two heads , others had tails with spikes and many more! Then a girl with blond braided hair came over to us and asked him just who I am . She had him in a head lock ,so I had to introduce my self. I told her that my name is Aqua and I don't know why I am here .

She said her name is Astrid and her dragon is called a Deadly Nader named Stormfly. Apparently those are the ones with the tail spikes. After that me and hiccup return to is home and told me it is best that I stay away from her. I asked why and he told me about her anger issues. Not to mention her love of axes!

That night we had some grilled fish. I wasn't that hungry, so I pretended not to notice when Aurora ate mine. After dinner I want to bed ,only to haunted by the same dream. This time when I woke up , my hand was extremely itchy. Once I stared to scratch it I couldn't stop! I ended up removing several layers of skin and then I looked at my hand expecting it to be bloody, instead I saw sky blue scales! **  
**

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little gross but it had to happen. Also I beat you didn't expect Aurora to do that! I hope you liked it and tell me what you think, so please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Ok so it seems that no matter what I do , this chapter is way shorter then the rest. I'm sorry about that, but if you have been wondering what happened to the villain of the story, this is a recap to let you know how he has been doing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5  
At the old dragon nest  
Now lets see a newborn baby's pinky toe check . Frog blood check. Mouse ear check. Dragon tooth check. Dragon ash's check. Good I have almost all of the ingredients and the chails of immortality. The only one I'm missing is a mermaid heart . Wait a minute a mermaid heart? Where am I going to find that? Perhaps it's a jewel of some kind or an actual heart?

I have heard a pearl called that and I think I saw one at that girls house . Maybe that's it . Only one way to find out. Now where did I put that….. oh here it is the Time Spell! From past , present ,and future. Spirits I call on you now for I seek your power! Send me back to my time and place , before I called on your grace!

At first the light was blinding , but after a minute it was gone and I was back. The house was roped off by the police. How ever it seemed they were done with it for now. Most likely they will be back in the morning , so I quickly broke back in. It was much easier this time.

Mainly because that wasn't here to take my new eye out and her dragon how did I miss that in first place? were gone. Where ever I sent them in time , I hope that they are being ripped apart or suffering by some other violent from of punishment like that. Also I don't have to worry about anything else getting in my way this time. I can't believe this not only did she have the cup (that I got last time) and practically a whole museum .

Now lets see, where was that pearl? Finally I found it in the attic. Wow, that is one huge pearl! Good thing I have all of the ingredients , so now I can make the elixir! Now back to the island ! As I finished the spell I was taken back to my workshop . I looked back at the list to be sure that I have all of them , only to see a picture by the mermaid heart of not a jewel . It was the real thing . Crap! How on earth am I going to find something that dosent even exist!

Oh great now I have to find a mermaid ,kill her, and cut out her heart. This should be fun!  
Muhahahahahha (my evil laugh) ! Oh have i not introduced my self yet ? Well lets just say I was in the last chapter.

* * *

**Like** **I** **said before I'm sorry this was a really short chapter, but still I hope you liked it ! Got any ideas for who the villain is ? Please review and if you think you know who it is just guess and see if you are right or not!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Ok so no reviews for chapter 5 but thats ok cause no reviews is better than bad ones ( honestly I thought it was not as good as the other chapters ). Any ways here is chapter 6 and I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just got a new computer and it seems that not all the info was transferred over. Not to mention going to my dads and all that stuff. Any ways since Im still new here I don't mind if you have some advice for me in story writing ( ex check your spelling more often ) and I probably need it.**

* * *

Scales and tails Chapter 6

My hand was covered in scales, I scrammed before I could stop myself. I woke almost every one in the house except Hiccups dad, (who was snoring like a bear in deep hibernation). Aurora was at my side immediately staring at my hand like something was wrong. Hiccup and Toothless came almost as soon as Aurora. Hiccup had to grab my hand so he could see what was wrong. His face turned a ghostly pale and it looked like he was going to vomit. Toothless came up and sniffed my hand and it seemed that he liked it (why I don't know unless he thought it was pretty?) .

Hiccup was dumbfounded and started saying something like so thats Odin's curse or something of that sort. Me? I was way too busy freaking out and spazzing. (You would think I'd be used to the oddness, that is my life by now, but apparently not). My throat felt dry and I could barely breath.

So Hiccup ended up getting me some water (at least I think it was water, but I know they don't have filters yet so water or not it most likely was not that clean ). After I drank the "water", my hand scales disappeared and I could breath again. However, the being sick to my stomach soon followed and I vomited again. (If this is the so called cleansing process, then I guess its a pain for each sin and I don't know how many I have done).

After that craziness , I tried to go back to sleep but it was time for the day to get started. (I couldn't help thinking that I was going insane, I mean who wouldn't?) Anyway Hiccup was going to introduce me to some guy called Gobber. (What is up with all these weird names?) When we arrived at his work shop, I saw something that scared the crap out of me, a freakin huge skeleton dragon! Hiccup told me it is called a Bone Nabber.

Hiccup is Gobber's assistant as it turns out and he needed someone to look over the shop while he is out hunting for trolls. (Trolls?) Before Gobber left Hiccup had the smart (not) idea of telling him about what was happing to me at night. Gobber began talking about all the possible reasons for this to happen (very few of these made sense, no make that none).

That night, when I saw Alex I went off on him. Looking back now I almost feel sorry that I did that (almost). This time when I woke up my legs were stuck together and incredibly itchy . However, the scales were already there and my neck had an odd feeling. When I touched it , my fingers found six slits total (three on each side). Then I couldn't breath again and my vision started to fail me. Everything was foggy and my legs began to move on their own. It was like being controlled by someone else and you are aware of it, but can't see or stop. Powerless.

By the time my vision returned and I was in control again, I didn't believe my eyes. I was in one of the sunken ships and my legs were completely gone. They had been replaced by a long, sky blue tail. I was a mermaid! Unlike most mermaids, my scales came up to my chest (making me look like Im wearing a strapless dress). Also, those slits (as you might have guessed by now) are gills. The back of my tail had a spiny fin that started at the top of my spine and ended at my tail flukes. The tail itself is about six feet long and very flexible.

For once I didn't spazz out like I normally do, instead I tried to figure out how to use it. Much to my surprise it wasn't too hard to master. I just had to move like the girls on H2o (one of my favorite TV shows) . Finally I came back to the village and saw a man that seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember ware I had seen him. At the moment he saw me, I blacked out.

* * *

**So what did you think of that? I bet since this is a httyd fanfic you thought she was part dragon or something like that right? Wrong she's not! Also I just now realized that I did not describe the main charater. She is about 5.8 inches, has long blond hair now with blue strikes, wearing a tee shirt with a fur jacket over it , jeans, and boots. I hope you liked it and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: This chapter is in Aurora's point of view . Also Narwhal - Riding - Alien Im glad you liked one of my plot twists . I hope you like this chapter and please review! ( If you see anything that I might have missed when I was checking it just let me know .)**

* * *

Chapter 7

From the eyes of a dragoness (Aurora 's p.o.v)

Strange things haves been happening to Aqua, that should not be starting this early. I mean this wasn't supost to happen till next year! Why is this going on now? Their is no reason for this, unless ... oh no. Someone might have found out about the elixir! That means she is in more danger than ever and Im going to have to put my training to use sooner than I thought.

At that moment I heard foot steps. I got up to see who it was and it was Aqua. Her legs were covered in scales I knew she would be heading towards salt water so I went to the boat yard. Not too much longer after I found a good hiding spot, I saw her getting ready to dive in. Once she enters the water, her tail forms instantly.

I watch her swim for a while and it seems she is fine. So when I see nothing to worry about, I decide to catch a juicy looking mackerel. As I enjoy my snack, I see that she is done with her fist swim. However I can sense some thing is wrong. Wait, what is the man doing here?

Oh no! He has Aqua! I must not let him hurt her! So I spread my wings and take off. I land just be hind him and when I do, he turns around and I begin to growl a warning at him. He lets her go, but she out cold. This enrages me, so I fire a lighting ball at him and he runs off barley avoiding it.

Aqua seems to be ok , so I take her back to the home of Cripple ( I think his real name is Hiccup, but thats just what I call him). I lay her back in the bed and try to go back to sleep myself. (You see, during the first part of the transformation is when she is the most at risk, because although her tail is full of muscle and very strong, her defences are not yet developed.)

You might be wondering how I know all this ... right ? Simple, I am her protecter. It is my job to make sure she is safe, just like she did for me when I was a hatchling. As for my training, well that is for me to know, and for you to find out about later.

As my mind drifts off, I begin to dream. I dream about Toothless, flying with him, eating fish with him, maybe even ... wait what am I thinking! I need to focus on Aqua and her situation, rather than myself. Besides, he is more likely to be interested in another dragoness! He might even all ready have a g Although I do see him with other dragons in general. Stop it! Their you go again Aurora losing your focus!

Ugh I need to clear my mind. What is wrong with me? Why is my mind slipping off to think about Toothless every now and then? Even in my sleep he is on my mind. I might be ... no, not now I can't be ... oh forget it, good night brain, feel free to be clear in the morning!

... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

**Did you like that ? Who do you think that man was ? Should Aurora be focusing on protecting Aqua or should she be falling for toothless? Maybe both? Oh well , I hoped you liked it and please review !**


End file.
